legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga (aka Michael Saga) is the fifth saga and 9th season of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. It is a fan-made continuity of American Horror Story: Murder House. It happened six weeks after the end of Harvest Saga. It featured Michael Langdon as the main and final villain. Featuring an dark Anti-Christ as titular main antagonist, this saga/arc is more religious and darker than the previous sagas. It also marks the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Event (the first part of the storyline) which lasted for several arcs, before the start of the storyline's second part - LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. It shall be the second story arc of Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow to feature a massive amount of LOTM: Sword of Kings characters and elements after LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. ''Plot'' After the demise of both Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach, with the latter as the root of all evil happening in the Order of Flourish, the darkness that shrouded upon Sleepy Hollow finally came to an end, with Selina Strawberry succeeding the role of the Light Lord and started a purge against the corruption and disgrace within the Order. Many people that were taking Phyllis' cue were arrested and Sleepy Hollow's crime rate dropped into zero. Even so, Selina was still worried that there will be people who would pull the trigger towards damnation. However, before her death, Phyllis broke every barrier across dimensions and caused the worlds of '''LOTM: Sword of Kings' and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow collides, giving the Zodiac Demons a chance to remold all of the dimensions into their own realms. Leonard Lemon was captured by Moloch and was sent Romania and sold his soul to the Anti-Christ, Michael Langdon, in order to become a Zodiac Demon serving Fallen Roman Catholic Church and its true benefactors, the United Kingdom of America. After his ascension into one with the Period of Tribulations, Michael turned Leonard into a Zodiac Demon, and Leonard returned in an attempt to purge the Witnesses as well as the humanity which he believed to gone to a wrong way.'' During Calvin Cranberry's quest to bury the Ring of Hope, he was challenged by a demonized Leonard, and his insurgent cult had attacked Catholic Churches across Sleepy Hollow. Selina then faced troubles and asked for help from her old friend, Marshall Mango. Meanwhile, during her quest to reclaim Chimera, Pandora discovered that Melancholia had returned and was trying to create an army made of Michael's clones. What was worse, Pandora discovered that Michael had became the host of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince... Then, with the Grand Grimoire's power, Michael infiltrated into the Sith Empire and created the Core of Chaos to fuel power from Dark Side of Sith in order to feed the Soul of Planet inside Planet Sorensen-444, the base planet of the UKA. With Sorensen Crystal, Michael twisted the timeline once again and created an alternate timeline in different part of times, taking control of many parts of the legendary Templar Order. This also involving Katarina Couteau and the entire Alliance of Freedom into all the mess. The Team Witness then joined forces with the Alliance of Freedom in order to free themselves from the twisted timeline and make everything return back to normal. They must attack and destroy the corruption in 4 different alternate eras that were affected by Michael's puppets in different forms. However, as the clock struck twelve, Michael's new plan came to light when another devious figure arrived into everyone's sight; the '''Black Fairy', who was the mother of Mr. Gold and the creator of the Dark Curse. Soon, the final battle against Michael were settled, but the first part of the Period of Tribulations would eventually ended in tragedy...'' ''Synopsis'' ''Part 1 - Michael's Invasion'' ''Part 2 - Alternate Tales'' ''Part 3 - Resolution and Redemption'' ''Part 4 - Sorensen's Vessel'' ''Part 5 (final) - Dark Curse'' ''List of Episodes'' ''Part 1 - Michael's Invasion'' #''Leonard Lemon'' #''Lemon Cult'' #''Selina's Allies'' #''Hestia's Clone'' #''The Ring of Hope'' #''Albert in Danger'' #''Crystal of Zodiac'' #''Michael's Clones'' #''Pandora's Nightmare'' #''Madness Starts'' #''Chimera's Return'' #''Lost in Time'' #''Core of Chaos'' ''Part 2 - Alternate Tales'' #''Katarina is Back'' #''Vento of the Front'' #''The Borgias'' #''Blind Date'' #''Illusions'' #''Alternate Reality'' #''Lullaby'' #''The Dark Heaven'' #''Sorensen's Tale'' #''False Templar Order'' #''Black Fairy's Presence'' #''Cello: Cesare's Last Stand'' #''Red Cello: Evil Christine's Finale (Final)'' ''Part 3 - Resolution and Redemption'' #''Welcome to Our Outpost'' #''Black Fairy'' #''The Cooperation'' #''Venable'' #''Kaysie's Secret'' #''Venable's Treachery'' #''Dr. Jekyll's Darkness'' #''Hyde's Requiem'' #''Thou Shall Not Steal'' #''Witch in the Woods'' #''Morality and Morale'' #''Plaisir's Resolution'' #''Vanifer's Last Stand (Final)'' ''Part 4 - Sorensen's Vessel'' #''Satanic Catholicism'' #''Red Devil'' #''Redrum Live'' #''Evil Murder'' #''Companion Once Again'' #''Seven Wonders of Magic'' #''Thou Shall Not Kill'' #''The Bite'' #''Black Rubber'' #''Murder House'' #''Self Preservation'' #''The Heart of Love'' #''Back to Everything that Started'' ''Part 5 (final) - Dark Curse'' #''Past Ichabod'' #''Benjamin Franklin'' #''The Mist'' #''Grace Dixon'' #''Nether Plaisir'' #''Requiem 666'' #''Michael's Announcement'' #''Reunite'' #''Horseman of War'' #''Hexenmeister's Fall'' #''Phyllis' Legacy'' #''Emma VS. Gideon'' #''Abbie's Farewell'' #''Goddess Pandora'' #''Pandora VS. Headless Horseman'' #''Carl's Resolution'' #''Jeremy's Atonement'' #''Sword of Methuselah'' #''Madness Ends'' #''Tragedy (Final)'' ''Trivia'' *Like The Corbin Files, this Saga will also featured Katarina Couteau (after she had defeated Eckidina and was now with war against Darth Hades), but this time she will be a supporting hero instead of main hero. Therefore, it is different from The Corbin Files. *Also, Katarina and her friends will join Team Witness once more to fight against the "Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure" for the last time. *This saga ends the serial sequences recurred after The Corbin Files. *This saga marks the second time Katarina had met a living Ichabod Crane face to face. It also marks Katarina's second and final showdown with Michael Langdon. *This saga marks the very first time that characters starts to die like flies, with 95% of the cast would stay dead after this saga to set a Retool for LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, the second part of the storyline with more new settings differs from the original series. Gallery LullabyClaw.jpg BlindDate.jpg Antichrist01 6762.png Michael langdon.jpg Sleepy-hollow-52403d03f07b6.jpg Normal sleepyhollow0101-3013.jpg Sleepy-hollow-moloch.jpg Satan by eidemon666.jpg BOOM-Sleepy-Hollow-001-B-Jorge-Coelho-49214.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-Wallpapers.jpg Some hooded figure.jpg Sleepy hollow headless horseman moon tree 3542 1280x720.jpg Craneichabod.jpg DDescent.jpeg Horn?6.jpeg Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Sith Saga Category:Cisverse Storyline